The Salvatore Sister: An Eternity of Pain
by kablava3595
Summary: Damon and Stefan aren't the only Salvatores anymore. There sister comes to Mystic Falls wanting to be normal. But how could she when she was a vampire. She knew witches and werewolves, she was no where near normal. But could the secrets Cassie Salvatore knows ruin her relationship with her brothers? Her friends? Starting from season 1 with the characters you know and love.
1. Arriving Home

**This is my new story based off of The Vampire Diaries. Im addicted to the show now. Starting at Season 1, we find out that Stefan and Damon aren't the only Salvatore's. They have a sister. Cassandra. When she comes to Mystic Falls, she joins in on the fun of all the crazy things that are happening. Enjoy and make sure you review!**

* * *

**The Salvatore Sister: An Eternity of Pain**

**Chapter 1: My Arrival**

RIght now, I'd prefer to be anywhere other then this dreadful town. Paris is nice this time of year. London too. But somehow I find myself breathing in the horrid smell of Mystic Falls. What the hell was Stefan doing here?

It's been about 17 years since I've seen my brother Stefan. It's all my fault that it's been so long. I chose the wrong lifestyle, but I'm better now. I want Stefan to know that, I want him to know I'm going to stick around this time around.

He'll probably be very surprised to see me at first but hopefully when it sinks in, he'll be happy. I think he'll be most happy to here how I've stayed away from Damon and that Im clean. Our older brother is the irresponsible one and I haven't let him influence me in a long time.

Sure, Damon always said that he was just looking after me, protecting his baby sister, but that's not how I saw it. Besides, I just wanted to feel human again. Remember what it was like. If Stefan got to do normal, so was I.

* * *

I walk into the high school and take it all in. The smell was disgusting, the people were naive, but mostly the smell of these teenagers was bugging me. I mean, I was a teenager too but i had a hundred plus years of maturity over these people.

After finally getting my schedule, I hit the halls again. The staring was annoying but I thought i'd be best to try and embrace it. I wanted a good social life and if the guys thought I was hot enough to look at, I'd take it.

I'm about 5'7. I have a tiny build but still got some muscles. I have long, dark brown curls. Green eyes like Stefan's and then a smile like Damon's.

It's funny because my brothers are complete opposites but I'm like a mix of both of them. I have Damon's cleverness but Stefan's compassionate side. I remember people use to say me and Damon looked a lot like our mom, but that was when she was alive.

Before my brothers became vampires, Damon was just 23 and back from the war. Stefan was 17 and it was 12. That's when that bitch Katherine had to come and ruin everything. They never aged after becoming vampires.

When all of the vampires and witches were being burned, I thought Katherine was doomed. I was 12 when my father died, but it wasn't until much later that I learned it was Stefan who killed him.

I was alone for five years until Stefan came back and turned me. I never forgot that day, I didn't even have a choice of staying human. So now I'm 17 forever. Turning was the scariest thing I've ever done. The whole wanting blood, the killing people, it was frightening. But we hunted to stay alive.

Right when we ran into Damon, was when Stefan finally admitted killing people was wrong and he gave me a choice. Stay with him and start living off of animals or join Damon. I chose Damon.

It took so long for me to realize that was a mistake. I left Damon in 1964. I was by myself for 45 years eating off homeless people and having fun with guys with low self esteem, sometimes feeding off them too.

My life just wasn't what it use to be. I missed Stefan so much. If my tracking skills are still as good as I thought, I'd say Stefan has been here for a couple of weeks by now.

Roaming the halls was getting annoying and I'm pretty sure classes would be starting soon.

"Are you lost?" I turn around to see a gorgeous guy giving me a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm looking for somebody." I say giving him a small smile. I'm going to have these high school boys wrapped around my finger soon enough.

"Well look no further, I'm Tyler." He puts out his hand to shake and I take it gladly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cassie. I'm looking for my brother though." I say as I take my hand back and he looks me up and down. Was he checking me out?

"What's his name? I could probably point him out." He seemed so confident and I loved it.

"Stefan Salvatore." His facial expression goes from smiley to upset in like a second. Stefan totally is showing off at this school, isn't he?

"Salvatore, huh? He transferred here about four weeks ago. And he's your brother?" I just nod and he sighs.

"You know what, I'll just keep looking." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and walk away. I think I'm going to have fun at this school.

* * *

I didn't see him once at the damn school! Maybe I'd have better luck at Zach's. My so called 'uncle.' The Salvatore boarding house has always stayed in the family, and brought down for generations. He should be about 35 now. I did run into him maybe 18 years ago, he looked good.

I only had one suitcase so it was pretty easy entering the house. Since this was going to be my house too, I wanted to make myself feel comfortable.

It was just as i remembered it. Old.

I could sense he was here but I didn't get a chance to find him because it looked like he found me.

"Cassie?" His voice, I almost forgot what it sounded like. I look up to the top of the stairwell and see him, he looked absolutely the same. Maybe better hair and clothes though.

"Hi brother." I say smiling. He quickly appears in front of me. A smile slowly appears on his face and he embraces me in a tight hug.

"If you get normal, so do I. I registered at the high school this morning. I was looking for you." We let go and his smile just wouldn't leave his face. I missed it so much. It's been too long.

"I was held up today, what made you come back?" He asks with curiosity.

"Stefan, I'm clean. I've been clean and I really missed you. Why did you decide to be a teenager here though, it's so weird being back." I say and his facial expression turns more warm. The light bulb hits.

" A girl?"

He runs upstairs and grabs something. "Not just any girl." He hands me a picture and my eyes go wide.

"Are you kidding me?" How could he still be smiling?

"SHe's nothing like her. She's amazing." I sigh.

"Katherine ruined your life, Stefan. Not to mention Damon's. Are you sure this is a good idea?" He just shakes his head yes and I take a seat on the couch. This was crazy.

"Cassie, it's so great to see you. I do have some things I need to tell you though. And from what I found out, you're not going to like them." Was I going to need some fluid soon?

"Lay it on me, Stef." He takes a big breath then takes a seat next to me.

"Damon's in town." My stomach literally falls. I know it's been longer since I've seen Stefan but it was so much harder to leave Damon. I never said goodbye or anything but he knew exactly why. He brought it on himself. The amount of hatred I left towards him, I don't know if that will ever go away.

"Why is here?" I ask Stefan and he opens his mouth to say something but...

"Hello little sister." I didn't even need to turn around to remember who's voice that belonged too. I've missed him but I can never forgive him for what he did to me, ever.

"Damon." I turn around and face him. Nothing about him has changed. His same old smirk. His hair, his type of clothing. He hasn't changed at all.

He smirks. "I love family reunions."

* * *

I stayed up all night with Stefan. He caught me up on the important stuff. Look a like Katherine. With the whole Damon thing. With the girl named Vicki and all of the witch stuff. Hearing about Damon killing Zach was the hardest.

He always kills the people I care about most it seems. I still can't believe he killed Stefan's best friend, Lexie. Granted, I wasn't the girls number one fan, but she still meant something to Stefan.

I don't want to talk to Damon. Apparently he's sticking around town for some reason.

"I guess we should get ready for school." I say to Stefan as he yawns.

"You go, I can't. Tell Elena I'm sorry."

"What? I haven't even met the girl yet." I say protesting.

"Then introduce yourself. I have to stick around here and find out what Damon is up to. It's career day, go enjoy yourself." I shake my head as he smirks.

"Yeah right. Keep me posted." I grab my jacket and head for the door.

"And Cassie?" I turn around to Stefan.

"I really am glad you're here." I smile and leave for school.

I could tell he was hiding so many things from me, but I had to let it slide. It's been so long so I understand why he's hiding from me. I have plenty of my own secrets that I can't share with him either.

When I reach the school I realize how big this career thing was going to be. There were stations everywhere for everything. They go all out.

I've done a couple of crazy jobs over the years myself. Nothing I really liked though. My passion is singing but I don't get to do it often.

It didn't take long to spot Elena. She really was Katherine's doppleganger. I was about to go over there when someone slams into me hard.

"Hey, watch it!" I scream as the guy turns to me looking sorry. Boy, was he cute!

"Sorry! Are you okay?" He looks at me and I smile.

"Yeah, just keep your eyes on the prize next time." He smiles too. "Are you new?" He asks me and I nod.

"I just transferred here. I'm Cassie. You must be clumsy." I extend my hand and he shakes it. "Matt actually. Clumsy is my middle name." He's got a sense of humor? I love it.

"Sorry, I have a lot of things on my mind so I probably wont be looking up for a while." I smile.

"Just watch out for your fellow pedestrians, would ya?" He nods and starts to walk off.

"See you around, Cassie!" Oh my god so cute. Maybe school wont be so bad here.

I look over at the art station and smile. I walk over there and stand next to the cute guy from earlier.

"Wouldn't figure you to be the artsy type?" He looks up at me and smirks.

"It's just a hobby. You find a career?" I ignore his question and take a better look at his drawing of a creepy monster thing.

"Looks like you got a knack for this kind of stuff." I notice the signature on it and a light bulb goes off.

"Lockwood? As in founding family?" He just nods and I smile. "I'd say we were made for eachother then." He smirks.

"Is that so?" I just nod. "The Salvatore's and Lockwoods were very close." I could tell he was enjoying this just as much as me.

"You want to get out of here?" I nod as I see his teenage boy lust fill his eyes.

"WHy the hell not!" He grabs my hand and leads me to his car. That was the day I finally had sex with a Lockwood. It was just as I pictured it to be, he knew exactly what he was doing. The only thing I wonder now is if he knows about his family history at all?


	2. Hatred

**This is my new story based off of The Vampire Diaries. Im addicted to the show now. Starting at Season 1, we find out that Stefan and Damon aren't the only Salvatore's. They have a sister. Cassandra. When she comes to Mystic Falls, she joins in on the fun of all the crazy things that are happening. Enjoy and make sure you review!**

* * *

**The Salvatore Sister: An Eternity of Pain**

**Chapter 2: Hatred  
**

As i head back home this very early morning from Tyler's, I could feel my stomach rumble. I had to leave him before my vampire self took over. I'm not here to hurt people. I hate the whole animal blood diet but it's good to me.

As I reach the house, I look down at my necklace and feel thankful. If Damon never got this made for me, I'd only ever be able to go out at night. It was one of the perks of choosing Damon over Stefan. It's the only thing now that I'm grateful for from Damon.

I enter the house and notice her immediately.

She sees me and screams for Stefan. Of course he's here in a matter of seconds and I try to give him a small smile.

"Where were you?" He sounded angry and stern.

"Having fun." I smile and turn back to Elena. "You can take a breather. Im not going to hurt you. You mean to much to my brother, probably both of them." I see Stefan flinch at that last comment.

"You're the sister? Cassandra?" She asks and I just nod.

"Im sure I get mentioned less then Damon. It's nice to meet you though, Elena. SO what's going on?" I turn back to Stefan who seems to of gone back to his peaceful state.

"There have been more attacks." I scoff.

"Why do you let Damon stay here then?" I ask seriously.

"It's not me. I found the guy dead though." I turn to Damon and sigh.

"Wait, so Logan's dead? Are you sure?" Elena asks sounding worried. Ii didn't realize Stefan let her take part in this stuff.

"Stake right into the heart. There are more dead people though." He turns to me and I scoff.

"Screw you, Damon! I've been clean for years! Plus, I've never turned someone for the enjoyment!" Damon really knew how to rub me the wrong way.

"Then we have other visitors in Mystic Falls." Said Damon as he turns to Stefan.

I could use my tracking skills to try and find them but It'd have to be on my own. I don't want my brothers to know what I'm capable of now.

"Cass, I think we need to have a chat." Damon looked serious. I turn to Stefan and I could tell he wanted to be alone with Elena. I reluctantly agree and he leads me outside.

He makes me face him. "So I'm sure you're not thrilled about seeing me and I under..." I cut him off right there. I was furious.

"You messed up having someone that loved you years ago! So yeah, Damon. You should understand better than anyone why I'm not thrilled to see you." He was actually showing sadness in his face.

"Im sorry, Cass. How many times do I have to apologize?" His voice got louder.

"You know, I was nice enough to not tell Stefan the whole story about Na...him. He would kill you if he knew what you did. You don't deserve Katherine." I was so bitter that I hoped this was hurting him.

"You don't mean that..." He says quietly but I just shake my head.

"Actually I do! I'm only here for Stefan. Only him not you! I'm glad he's happy, he at least deserves it. If I have to live under the same roof as you, then I don't want to have to see your face. Leave me the hell alone!" I start to head for the door.

"I'm happy to see you, Cassandra." It was bearly a whisper but I still heard it as I walk inside. I feel a slight tear fall down my cheek.

I turn back around but he was gone. "I hate you." I hope he heard that.

* * *

I was so confused now. First Stefan decides to stop coming to school then he shows up again. But then leaves one more time, what the hell? He makes no sense and I don't understand how this protects Elena. You know, I heard them getting it on last night and I'm almost positive it's been a very long time for Stefan.

But for some reason, Elena was no where to be seen. I had gone to school and did all that fun stuff but when i got back home, Stefan was freaking out.

"What's wrong with you?" I plop myself on the couch and continue to watch him. "Where's Elena?" I ask curiously now.

"Damon." That's all he needed to say to have me jump out of my seat.

"How the hell did that happen?" Now I was freaking out. Who knows what Damon would do.

"She saw the picture of Katherine. She got into a car accident then Damon found her and made her tag alone to Georgia with him." He was calming down considerably.

"Georgia? Why Georgia?" I ask still super confused.

"I don't know. It's Damon and he always has some reason for what he does." I sigh as I plop back down on the couch.

I usher for him to take a breather and sit down. "So why exactly is Damon here? It has to be temporary because he never sticks around places. And no offense, but I don't see him coming here just to see you." Stefan just nods. He was hiding something.

"He's trying to bring back Katherine." My mouth drops.

"The tomb? He wants to undo the spell?" This was not good. Damon had no idea what he's doing.

Stefan looked surprised I knew this much. They never told me anything after I turned but I knew something was fishy. So I did my own research. I also found some very shocking things.

"There are other vampires in there that he'd let out! Does he not get that?" I was seriously panicking.

"He doesn't care." He states making me sigh.

"He isn't going to get Katherine back! Doesn't he understand consequences?"

"THe only thing he cares about is getting Katherine back." Is this what he's been focusing on for the past century? Is he really that naive to understand that Katherine was playing a game! She didn't care for anyone!

"That idiot! The only thing he's going to get done is breaking whatever is left of his heart, if anything." I couldn't believe how stupid Damon was being! Stefan too.

"Are you ever going to tell me the actual story of where all this hatred for Damon came from?" Stefan's question caught me off guard.

I sigh. "I should have listened to you all those years ago. Damon had plenty of chances to prove himself to me. Saving my life a couple of times never helped the cause since it was usually his fault that I got into sticky situations anyways!"

"Cassie, just tell me what he did to you." Stefan was clearly concerned and I loved him for that.

"Nathan." One simple word and I see Stefan tense up. He could put the pieces together himself.

I look down at my phone and see a text message from Tyler. I look back up at Stefan.

"Tell me when Elena gets back safe. For now, I'm going to do some normal teenager stuff." I get up and head for the door. I bearly heard him say I'm sorry as I left.

Screw Damon.

* * *

I get to the Grill and find Tyler at one of the pool tables. I head over to him with a smile.

He was talking to some kid, they didn't seem to be getting along. In fact, it sounded like they were arguing. I thought it'd be better if I interfered.

"Hey Tyler! Who's your friend?" I smile at the slightly taller boy with shaggy hair. He was cute but looked younger.

"Jeremy. You're Cassie, right? Elena told me about Stefan's sister." I smile and we shake hands.

"You got me. It's nice to meet you. Would you like to join us, Jeremy?" I look over at Tyler and see him glaring.

"No thanks. But I'll see you some other time, with better company." He walks off and I grin as Tyler was boiling with anger.

"That's some serious tension you two have there." I say as tyler just shakes his head.

"He's a washed up junkie, you don't want to go there." I smirk.

"I don't know, he's mighty cute." He gives me another glare as he racks up the balls.

"At least I'm well mannered." I smile. "Is that what you call it." I break and get three stripes in.

"Damn girl! So you're good at pool. you kill it in bed. Is there anything you're not good at?" I smile.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see." Our flirting was so childish but I think that's what I needed in my life right now.

"Can't get rid of you, you're too good." He smirks and I shoot another stripe in.

"Maybe you'll get lucky tonight." I bend down right next to him as i shoot again.

"Or maybe we both will." He winks at me making me roll my eyes. With everything that's happened so far, I think I needed this. Something not serious. But in the back of my mind, I still worried about what was soon going to happen.

* * *

**If you like this story even a tiny bit, please review! :)**

**I'll try to keep updating! **

**Btw, I will probably be skipping a good chunk of 1st and 2nd season so look forward to the most important episodes being in the story!**


	3. Tomb or Not to Tomb?

**Thanks for the few reviews! They get me excited! **

**AN: Last chapter I accidently put something in that made no sense with my story-line, I've fixed it so make sure you go back and reread the 2nd chapter just so you know what's going on! Hopefully I'll be updating more often!**

* * *

**Chapter 3****:Tomb or Not to Tomb?**

I had a massive hangover and it was killing me. On the plus side, I did get to hang out with Jeremy last week and he is actually a genuine guy. BUt then this stalkerish girl started to hang out with him and I decided right off the bat she was trouble. There was something that was so familiar about her too. For right now, I'm going to try and keep my distance.

Me and Tyler have had a great time these past few days. The hangover was his fault, however, I was in his bed at the moment so he had the exact same hangover as me.

Yesterday before we got totally wasted, Stefan had told me that they found the spell-book to unlock the tomb where all the vampires have been. And tonight is the night they were going to open it. I haven't talked to Stefan about the events that would most likely happen tonight. I think it's best if he stays in the dark, same goes for Damon.

I start to put on my clothes on until I feel movement in the bed. I get pulled down into Tyler's chest.

"My parents are gone this week and you're trying to ditch me?" His playful voice made me smile.

"There are other things in this town that I like to do besides you." I say in a matter-o-fact tone as I turn to face him.

"But I'm more fun..." His seductive voice was really sexy.

I sit up and finish getting my clothes on. "I haven't checked in with my brother lately. He might get worried." Of course I was only referring to Stefan.

"Oh come on, he's too caught up with Elena. They're probably doing the same thing as us right now." Tyler was trying so hard but I didn't want to think of my brother like that.

"You like this too much." He smirks as he tries to pull me back down to him.

"I love it."

I get out of his grasp once more and get up.

"Sorry Tyler, but I have to go." I give him an apologetic look and he bows his head in defeat.

"There's a party tonight in the woods, you'll be there, right?" He looks up at me hopeful again and I nod.

"As long as there are drinks." I give him a wink and I see him smirk again.

"Plus your crush Matty will be there." He says in a taunting voice.

"He is mighty cute." I say smiling. "I'm better." I walk back over to him and give him a quick kiss.

"Whatever you say, hottie." I walk out before he could try and stop me. I had a sincere smile on my face now. Tyler is one of the fews guys to ever be able to make me feel... well anything.

Sure, the sex is great but it's not just that. We've actually talked. His family is as crappy as mine, well almost. I was surprised of how willing he was to open up to me for what we are, I have no idea. I don't know about him but I'm not looking for something serious, I couldn't do serious again. Our actions have been telling a different story though.

Once I got home, I realize the house was empty, not surprising.

"Where the hell is everyone?" I yell in frustration. I feel so out of the loop.

I went upstairs and took a shower, but even the hot water didn't wash away my uneasiness. If i didn't know any better, I'd say something was wrong.

Once I'm clean I grab a towel and check my phone messages, I had two texts. I check the first one out.

_-Still in bed...naked. ;) -TL_

I actually feel myself blush at his text, Tyler sure knew how to make me lose it. I see the other text was from Matt. Funny, I just gave him my number too. I read over it quickly.

_-Meet me at the Grill. I want you to have lunch with me and Caroline.-_

Ugh! So i've been holding off getting to know Caroline because of what I've seen at school. She's a total snob. But now her and Matt are dating? Why her? That is my only question. I regretfully responded with 'I'll be there.'

Right now, I still had that uneasy feeling about Stefan. Maybe it's a sibling thing? I decide to call him but it goes straight to voicemail. Why would he turn off his phone? Then I try Elena's but same thing! what was going on?

There was only one person I could think of that would know what was up. Hell, it might of been his fault that I can't get in contact with them.

I can't believe I have his number in my phone, he must of done it at some point when I wasn't paying attention. I call it and after two rings he picks up.

"I thought you were never going to talk to me again?" I could feel Damon's smirk over the line.

"Where's Stefan? And Elena?" I was coming off worried but I was really more annoyed.

"Look, it's under control. Go back to being the normal teenager you wanted to be, Cass." He sounded calm and sincere which really bothered me.

"So you're going to try and do it tonight, aren't you? I may be out of the loop but im not stupid, Damon." I was not in the mood anymore.

"I'm getting her back. If that means 20 or so other vampires get out of the tomb too, so be it." If I told him the truth, he wouldn't open the tomb, but I couldn't. It would lead to more questions.

"Don't do this, Damon!" My pleading didn't seem to effect him like it use to.

"I'm busy. Go back to your boy toy." With that he hangs up. I just wanted to shout! And how did he know what me and tyler have been up to?

* * *

So it was really awkward at the Grill earlier. Matt was great but Caroline was just as I thought. High class snob. I don't understand how Matt finds her cute.

I did get some time alone with Matt though, Caroline had to go and find what she was going to wear for tonight's party. Me and Matt talked about a whole lot of stuff. His mom, school, elena, and then his sister. It breaks my heart to know that Matt thinks that Vicki is just somewhere out in the world.

Mystic Falls is the only place I've never wanted to compel anyone, it's crazy.

Once I arrived to the party I spot Jeremy right away. I walk over to him with a smirk, thank god his creepy stalker wasn't here.

"This doesn't seem like your scene." I say stealing his drink from him and taking a big gulp.

"I thought I'd try something other then the loner bit." I smile at him.

"But that's what you are, punk." Tyler comes over to us smiling, at me. "You got any weed though?" He looks back at Jeremy and steps closer to him.

I take a step back knowing I couldn't do anything about this, normal girls can't.

"Are you kidding me?" Jeremy looked pissed at the question Tyler asked.

"Actually it was a serious question, yes or no?" Tyler looked like he was taking pride in this. He steps even closer to Jeremy.

"No, I don't do that stuff anymore." Jeremy pushes Tyler back a little looking disgusted.

"Whatever..." Tyler turns back to me. "Coming?" He was being a total dick right now.

I look over at Jeremy. "I'll catch up." With that said I watch as Tyler walks back over to his friends and I move back over to Jeremy and hand him his drink.

"He's a total dick, you could do so much better." It was nice that he was looking out for me but me and Tyler weren't dating, he didn't have to worry.

"I'm not with anybody, Jer. And tyler has a good side too." I say with a small smile but he just shakes his head.

"Well you must be the only one who's seen it. He's mean. To me. He was horrible to Vicki, he messes with everyone." It was as if he was trying to persuade me to stay away from Tyler. I change the subject quickly though.

"Have you seen Elena?" I ask curiously.

"I'm sure she's here somewhere with your brother." With that said he walks off.

I proceed over to Tyler now, he was talking to Matt making me smile.

"Where's your girl?" I ask as I put an arm around Matt's waist.

"She's doing her own thing." He points to where Caroling was laughing it up with some of her girlfriends.

"Best relationship evaa!" I see Matt just nod making me smile. He then looks between me and Tyler.

"So what's going on between you two?" I see him smirk making me let go of him and chuckle.

"Tyler and I are good friends." I look over at tyler and see him smirk.

"Yeah, we've been having some serious fun." He winks at me and I smile.

"And that's all?" Matt asks raising a brow. "Well..." I cut Tyler off.

"Yeah, trust me, Matt. Tyler would not be someone I'd date." I see Matt give me a small smile. He walks off and I turn back Tyler, he looked upset.

"What?" I question him and he scoffs. "Seriously? Nothing, what we're doing means nothing to you?" Why was he overreacting about this?

"Sorry, I thought we were just having fun." I state and he shakes his head. "Forget it..." He walks off leaving me alone standing there like an idiot.

I sigh. I see jeremy walking further into the woods making me worry. I see he joins up with that anna chick and they continue to walk. Not good.

I follow them and watch as they get into a deep and long conversation. I try to get closer until I sense...

I get hit from behind and pulled to where a now passed out Jeremy ly. I try my hardest to get up but then the big guy who got me from behind jabs a wooden stake into my side causing me to scream in pain.

It was probably one of the most painful feelings ever. "Ahhhh!" It hurt like hell.

I look up at that Anna chick and wince. I remembered her now.

"1864, correct? They took your mother." My voice came out weak and she just smirks.

"I'd be worrying more about yourself if I were you." She looks into the direction of the big guy who was coming at me again. He pushes the stake further into me making my eyes go wide. I scream once more but it wasn't loud at all.

"Get away from her!" I knew that voice. I see Stefan come in sight but then the big guy comes closer to me.

"I'm just here to get my mother. You can stop me or try and save your sister, your choice." I watch as Stefan lets his wall down and Anna starts to walk passed him.

"No! Stefan, stop her!" I say but wince at the sting of the pain. He picks something off the ground and instead lunges for the big guy guarding me.

"I wouldn't try anything, I'm stronger then you." The big guy dodges Stefan and grins over at him. He then goes for Stefan and this time Stefan dodges and then torches the guy. The screams of the guy on fire was horrifying but I needed to get up.

I pull the stake out of my side and Stefan helps me up.

"Just in the nick of time." I say trying to keep a strong face on. "we have to go stop Anna!" I say as I hold my side.

"Watch Jeremy!" He basically commands me but I scoff. "Like hell I'm letting you go." I run passed him and head for the tomb.

The tomb was already open and the first people I see were Bonnie and a much older woman. I think I found the witches. Stefan comes up right behind me and he looks around with wide eyes.

"Where's Elena?" He asks as calm as he could.

"She went inside." Bonnie says sadly and I look back over at Stefan. I knew what he wanted to do. I grab his arm before he even has a chance to do something stupid.

"She can get out, you can't!" I practically yell into his ear but he completely ignores me.

"I'm not leaving her!" He gets out of my hold and runs inside.

I turn to the two witches I was left with and sigh.

"I haven't really introduced myself to you, I'm Cassie. Stefan's sister. Now I want you to look into my eyes and tell me if you see bad? Because I really need you guys to break the spell so will all be able to get out."

"Wait, we..." I run into the tomb hoping that they trust me enough to try. Stupid move, I know. But I wasn't going to leave Stefan. I was pretty sure Damon was stupid enough to walk in here too.

I walk passed Anna who had her mother with her. There was no time to chat now, so I let them go without a word. I quickly find Elena who was shining a bright light on me.

"ELena! It's time to go!" I say grabbing her by the arm, but she fights me. "Stefan!" I scream out for my brother and he quickly appears and grabs a hold of Elena.

"Damon wont listen to me!" Stefan looked freaked out and I tell them to just head out of here. "I'll get him!" So i head further inside the tomb.

I hear banging. It was Damon, he was banging on the walls, he must've figured it out. I run over to him.

"We've have to go, Damon!" I say trying to pull him. "She's not here!" He was disappointed and not at all caring that we could be stuck in here.

"No shit! Let's get out of here!" I say begging. I grab his hand and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Please Damon. Let's get out of here!" I was almost ready to give up until I see anger reach his eyes. He pushes my hand away and leads us out of here.

I see Bonnie and the other woman sigh as we exit. I guess they shut the tomb so no other vampires could get out.

"Where's Stefan and Elena?" I ask looking at Bonnie.

"They went to get Jeremy. I have to take my grams home though, it's been a long night." I look between both of them and give them a warm smile. I was truly grateful.

"Thank you." I look to my left and notice Damon was gone. I bolt out of the woods and follow his tracks. I think he followed Anna and her mom to a hotel.

I see one hotel door open and notice something shocking. Damon had Anna's mother in a choke hold with Anna screaming at him. My eyes go wide as I run over to the room.

I was about to interject when he lets go of her.

"Katherine has been roaming the world since 1864! Last time I saw her was 1987. She doesn't want to be found, she doesn't want you." What Anna said was true and it's what I didn't want to tell Damon all along.

I saw the exact moment when Damon's heart dropped. I didn't realize it was still there but now, he was broken. He starts to leave and notices me.

I didn't like the anger in his eyes so I back up. "Damon..." I wanted to apologize so bad but he was not going to listen.

"You knew all along! That's why you were so hesitant about me opening the tomb! You knew she's been out this whole time!" He was scaring me but then he just freezes and looks down.

"I saw her five years ago, Damon. She didn't ask about you because she didn't care. Damon, she didn't love you!" I tried to keep a calm voice but I knew nothing would help.

I could feel tears begin to roll down my cheek and I see him make a fist out of one of his hands, trying hard to hold in all the pain.

"See you at home, sis." Then he was gone.

What an awful night. I even texted Tyler thinking that he could help me take my mind off of all of this but he totally blew me off.

* * *

**So what do you think? Next chapter will be the discovery of Vicki's body! If you liked it please REVIEW and favorite this story! Plus, if you have any ideas of some sort of storyline I should add, maybe a relationship that you'd like to see happen or highlighting a conversation between two characters... let me know! :)**


	4. Dead All Along

**Thanks for the few reviews! They get me excited! **

**AN: Last chapter I accidently put something in that made no sense with my story-line, I've fixed it so make sure you go back and reread the 2nd chapter just so you know what's going on! Hopefully I'll be updating more often!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dead All Along**

It's been over a week since the opening of the tomb, and the week was really shitty. Damon is acting like nothing happened. We are on speaking terms now but it feels so fake. Tyler apparently doesn't want to have sex with me anymore but we're still hanging out. I was fine with it but I thought it was weird.

Today was no exception, in fact, it might have been the worst day in a long time. Stefan had gotten kidnapped by the vampires, who ALL got out of the tomb somehow. We barely saved him today. My history teacher, Alaric Saltsman, helped too. He knows about us and is like immune to dying because of a ring, it's very confusing.

Damon made sure Stefan got home safe, the first compassionate side of Damon I've seen in a long time. Elena tagged along as well, she was worried. Hell, she could've died tonight!

I didn't want to go back to the house and see my brother in pain so I decide to go to the Grill instead.

Jeremy was there and I saw him talking to Anna which made me super confused. But i really wasn't in the mood for any more confrontation today. Besides, jeremy must know what he's doing because he has vervain. She can't be compelling him.

I head over to Tyler and smile. His dad was with a woman, Anna's mom, I believe. I really didn't want anymore drama today so I ignore it and focus on Tyler.

"Hey, want to play pool?" He looks up at me and gives me a questionable look.

"How'd you get here? The rain is crazy outside, we were told it'd be bad to leave." He seemed off but I just shrug.

"Where I'm from, this weather is considered nice." I get him to chuckle as I take a seat next to him.

"Of course it is, so what's up?" He gives me his famous smirk and his full attention.

"Oh,you know, Stefan and Elena drama as always." He just nods. "They're not as bad as Matt and Caroline though. What an awkward couple." I had to agree with him. I hated seeing Matt with that spoiled brat.

"So how'd your dad drag you out here in this weather?" I ask curiously.

"It's the only way he'd let me go out, besides, this place has girls." He winks at the blonde girl over at a different table and I slap his shoulder.

"Try again next time. So your dad ended up on a date?" I look over to where Mayor Lockwood and Anna's mom were laughing with eachother.

"DOn't tell my mom. It's business he says." I wonder what that woman would want for a business? Can't be good, it just means they're sticking around longer.

"So how are you?" He asks changing the conversation.

"Like I said, Elena and Stefan drama is always around. Plus my brother Damon is having a hard time, he's finally realized that since all of us are living together that he has to take some sort of responsibility." He lets out a little sigh.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that but it wasn't my question, I asked about you." Did tyler actually care? He seemed so sincere.

"Honestly, I feel like a mess these days. Stefan is getting me scared to death and Damon is frustrating me so much. Sometimes i just want a break." Was this becoming a therapy session or something?

"Then take one." Tyler was so calm about it. "It's not that easy, there is always going to be drama." I say dramatically.

"So ignore it. That's what I do and I'm fine. Plus it's more fun when you forget your worries." He smiles and I smile back.

"See, I knew there was a reason I kept you around." I pat him on the back and he smirks once more.

"I'm not only good in bed." He seemed serious about that statement and I give him a look of confusion. "I never said you weren't." He just shrugs.

"Whatever..." I notice mayor Lockwood get up to take a phone call so Anna goes over to her mother.

"I'll be back." I leave Tyler and head over to Jeremy.

"How you doing?" I ask Jeremy who looked not very happy.

"I know." My eyes go wide. What did he mean? "Know what?" I ask in almost a high pitch voice.

"What Anna is, and I know you know too. I can tell." I sigh out of relief. At least he didn't know that I was one as well.

"Scary stuff, huh?" No reason to deny it.

"I'm going to make Anna turn me." His voice was stern and strict. "What? No way, Jeremy!" I was getting louder in protest but he just ignores it.

"I was telling you, Cassie. Not asking." I was about to say something else until I see Mayor Lockwood coming back over getting our attention but focusing mostly on Tyler.

"They found her." My mouth drops knowing what exactly was about to be said. "They found Vicki."

"About time! Where was she hiding this time?" Tyler asks enthusiastically.

"She was found dead in the woods, son." The Mayor seemed upset about this but my immediate attention goes to Jeremy. He was already out the door before I could say anything to him.

Mayor Lockwood goes to make more calls and I walk over to Tyler. "Tyler...I'm so sorry..." He wouldn't look at me, he starts to walk away.

"Just leave it, Cass." He was upset, sad mostly. I didn't know Vicki at all, but I knew she meant something to him.

* * *

We all somehow made it over to Matt's the next day. Vicki was Matt's younger sister, he felt broken and alone, I could read him like a book. His mom, who just rolled into town a couple of days ago, was being comforted by Sheriff Forbes. Caroline's mom.

Caroline was trying to comfort Matt, and try to make him feel better but it was a lost cause for her. I knew he didn't want to be alone though. Once Elena got over here, he clung to her. I wanted to ask her how she thought Stefan was doing since I haven't seen him yet but I knew it wasn't the time. I didn't want to take her away from Matt.

Jeremy wasn't here which wasn't shocking at all to me. Everyone here was in mourning together, Jeremy wanted to be alone.

I take a seat on the couch next to Tyler. He had his head in his hands. I look up and see Mayor Lockwood give me a sad yet warm expression. Any other time, he looks at me like I'm worthless, but not today. He felt sorry today, and perhaps guilty.

The Lockwood's, Forbe's, Gilbert's, and a couple others are founding families of this town. I'm positive half of those adults know what exactly happened to Vicki.

I know I really didn't need to be here, and that I should really go check on Stefan but I also really want to make sure Matt and Tyler are going to be okay.

"What are you thinking right now?" I ask Tyler in a calm voice.

He looks up at me and just shakes his head. "Don't bother, Cassie. Why are you here anyways? You didn't even know the girl." I didn't want to push him.

"Yeah, but you cared about her. I can tell and that's what matters to me. Tyler, I'm here for you." I try to make eye contact again but he just keeps looking down. "If you need anything, let me know." I pat his back then get up and walk over to Elena and Matt.

Matt seems to be more calm. Caroline was no where to be seen however. Elena gives me a small smile.

"I'm so sorry, Matt." I say quietly and he suddenly pulls me into a tight hug. I wanted it to last, hell, I wanted to just take Matt's pain away. But I knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Thanks." He lets go and I turn back to Elena.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" I ask her and she just nods. We head to a quieter place. "How's my brother doing?" I ask worried. I've been to scared to see for myself, that was the truth.

"Considering I have him some of my blood, stronger. Damon took over though and said he needed to rest." My eyes go wide. Elena has no idea what this means.

"He drank you blood?" I tried to be quiet but I couldn't help raising my voice. "I gotta go!" I just leave her there and run out of the house. If I had known...

I run as fast as I can to the house. This was not good, no, no, no, no.

"Stefan!" I run into the house and immediately head down to the basement. It's where Damon keeps all of the...

"Stefan... no!" He turns to me with his dark eyes and the veins that were popping out of his face. How long has he been like this.

"What did you do?" I ask with a sadder tone in my voice.

"Relax, he just needs to get this in his system. Then he'll get rid of it." Stefan completely ignores us and I turn to Damon with anger showing all over my face.

"You're having a field day, aren't you? Why would you let this happen? You know what this means!" Stefan almost died yesterday, we all could have! This isn't good, Damon." I couldn't even look at him anymore, either of them.

"At least he'll get stronger." How could he be so passive about this?

I head for the stairs right before I turn around once more. "It took me long enough to get on that damn animal diet, I don't want Stefan like you!" He smirks.

"What? A monster? Is that what you were going to say?" I just sigh. "Gee sis, you know how to hurt a guys feelings." He practically spat that in my face making me scoff.

"You've always been a monster." I see his face change a little to hurt and I hope he got kicked down from that.

"You watch him." I head to my room. I wasn't dealing with this anymore.

Stefan on human blood was what I had to live with for a long time. He was a killer and he didn't care, sometimes I thought he didn't even care about me. That was one of the main reasons I left him, I didn't believe it when he said he could change. I don't want to see that Stefan again.

The difference between Stefan and Damon when it comes to human blood is Damon can control his actions. Stefan was a ripper. He had no mercy. He was a worse brother then. I can't let him ruin what he's accomplished, but I also can't deal with this side of him.

* * *

**I liked this chapter :) Coming up will be the party where Stefan is just reckless. Plus, the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Expect drama as always. Suggestions are welcome :) Oh, and REVIEW! Follow! and FAVORITE! **


	5. Reckless

**Thanks for the few reviews! They get me excited! **

**yayayay enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reckless**

Stefan seemed to be in a very energetic and happy mood. I do like the whole non-brooding vibe but it's just not him. The human blood is taking over his body. I'm not sure what I can do though, I just hope he can get this under control.

We head to school together and I tried so hard to bring up the whole situation but I just couldn't get anywhere. For once, I'm honestly scared. He runs off to see Elena, hopefully she'll be able to help. I walk over to Tyler's locker and luckily he was there.

"Hey Tyler, how you doing?" I ask politely. He slams his locker door shut then looks over at me. "Just peachy, You going to my dad's party?" He seemed angry.

"Yeah, we have to since Stefan and Damon are." I say trying not to cause him to get angrier in any way.

"Good. Maybe we can have some fun." Now where was this coming from? I could tell he was trying to replace whatever feelings he had with ones that made him feel better. It has to be the Vicki thing.

"We could talk about everything, Tyler." I try and suggest but he just shakes his head. "You know what I want." He walks off and I let out a loud sigh.

* * *

I was just about ready for the party. Last thing I needed were my heels, which were no where to be seen.

"Looking for these?"

I turn to see Damon leaning on my door frame holding up my black heels.

"Hand them over." I say as I walk over to him. "NO problem." He gives me his infamous smirk and hands them over.

"Can I help you with something, Damon?" I ask sarcastically. "Oh, you know me, I don't need favors done. I just came to tell you Stefan needs a babysitter tonight."

I just nod. "Agreed. But it's your job. I'm there to have fun. No responsibility." He gives me a questionable look then smirks again.

"Your going for that anger management jerk, aren't you? I thought you had better taste." I just glare at him then walk passed.

"Like a hawk, Damon." I run downstairs and head to the party with Stefan. The ride over was quiet but he quickly ran off once we got there.

"Matt!" I run over to him and give him a hug, just noticing the older woman he had next to him. His mom.

"See, she'd be a good rebound girl, Matty." I could feel myself turn red at his moms comment. She doesn't like Caroline? I like this woman.

"Mom! Sorry Cassie, you'll have to forgive my mother." I shake my head no.

"I take it as a compliment. It's nice to properly meet you, Ms. Donavon." I shake her hand and she gives me a big smile.

"I like you. She's a keeper, Matty." She walks away and I could see the embarrassment all over Matt's face.

"She's taking Vicki's death like it was nothing." I rub his shoulder.

"And how are you doing?" I ask him with a calm voice.

"I'm okay. I just want to have a fun night tonight." I smile at his comment and drag him inside the house. "Well let's start with some drinks and get this fun started!" We make it to the refreshments and we both grab something with alcohol.

"So where's your girlfriend?" I ask him not really wanting to know. He smiles a little.

"She has to be here somewhere. Where's Tyler? I haven't seen him since... my house." I was about to say something when I feel an arm wrap around my waist.

"Well it is my house..." I smile up at Tyler and he gives me a wink.

"Want to go for a walk?" I ask him and he smiles. "Gladly."

"Yeah, don't mind me here or anything." I playfully punch Matt in the shoulder then I drag Tyler away. He ushers him to go upstairs, to his bedroom.

"No one will come up here." He says as he pushes the door behind him shut. "It's restricted tonight." He comes closer to me and then quickly crashes his lips on mine. He moves us on to his bed and then tries to deepen the kiss.

I was so caught off guard I wasn't even registering what was happening. I try to push him off without using too much force.

"Tyler stop!" He keeps trying to hold me down then begins to kiss my neck, hard.

"C'mon Tyler, stop it!" I was getting louder so he knew I wasn't playing. He just wouldn't give so I used more force pushing him completely off me. Then he smirks.

"Tyler, back off! I understand you're upset but you're the one who said we weren't going to do this anymore!" He scoffs then.

"I just wanted to have some fun! I thought you liked this!" I shake my head no. "Just talk to me." I say quieter.

"About what? Vicki? She's dead." He gets off the bed and I try and stop him. "You're mourning, Tyler." He brushes me off then glares at me.

"No, I'm not! I don't deserve to for the way I treated her! The way I'm treating you! I'm a jackass and everyone has made that clear. And you made it totally clear that you're not into me!" Wait, what was he talking about? It wasn't all about Vicki.

"Tyler, it's okay." I say sincerely but he just nods no. "I'm a jerk. And that's me." He tries for the door again but I pull his arm back so he had to face me again.

"That's where you're wrong. You're so much better then what you think. And I do like you, Tyler." I let go of him and he just leaves without giving me another glance.

So later that night I just had to witness Tyler making out with Matt's mom. Matt had come up behind me, then him and Tyler went at it. Once Matt took his mom home I knew it was my time to leave too. I didn't have a reason to stay at this stupid party.

* * *

I've been avoiding Tyler these past couple of days. I just don't want to see his stupid face. Since I'm pretty positive he'll be at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant I decided to skip out on it. I should go to support Elena and I guess Caroline but I just can't.

Damon comes walking into my room in a black tux, basically reminding me what I'd be missing out on.

"Well aren't you just looking dapper. Moral support, right? Not trying to steal anyones girlfriend here?" He just smirks then walks out of my room. A couple of seconds later he comes back in, holding a stunning blue gown. My blue gown.

"You should wear this." He puts it on my bed and I sigh. "I'm not going Damon." I state clearly and he just gives me a questionable look.

"Well now I'm going to look stupid without a date. What the hell, Cass? If I tie up that Tyler kid in a closet then will you come?" I roll my eyes. Of course he was listening to the conversation I had with Elena while she was over about tyler.

"Leave him alone, Damon." I say sternly and he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Stop what? I'm just looking out for my baby sister." He says defensively. "Is that what you called it back then?" I see him tense up then head for the door.

"FIne, I'm leaving. I just... since when have you ever let a guy have more control over you?" With that he leaves and I sigh. Maybe Damon was right, maybe I was being stupid about this whole thing. I'm over hundred years old, I shouldn't be acting like a pathetic 17 year old.

I couldn't hang out in the house all day. That wasn't what my necklace was for. Maybe I'd find Jeremy at the Grill or something. When I make it there I notice the place was pretty empty. I bet most people were at the pageant.

I take a seat at an empty table.

"Cassie?" I look up to see Matt in his work clothes making me smile.

"Hey, I thought you were Caroline's date for today?" He gives me a small smile. "Yeah but I got called in to work today. It sucks, especially because of who's been hanging out around here." I raise a brow and follow where his eyes start to look over at.

"You have to be kidding me." I say spotting Tyler on the other side of the Grill. "He's been trying to talk all day." Matt says annoyed. TYler needs to give it up. Matt has a right to be upset with him.

"I still can't believe he made out with your mom." I say turning to Matt. "I noticed you've been ignoring him too." He simply states and I nod.

"He knows how I felt and he completely ignored it.I can't believe I let him play me like that too. I'm sick of guys doing that." I quickly regret saying that last part when I see the way Matt looks at me. He felt sorry.

"That happens a lot?" He asks and I just nod. "It happens more then you can imagine. But let's just say I've gotten use to disappointment." I feel him grab my hand. I look down and then up at him.

"I'm sorry." I just nod. "Thanks, but since he's here, I think I'm going to head to the pageant after all." Standing back up I give him one last smile. "YOu okay here?" I ask and he just nods.

I take one last glance at Tyler, he tries to give me a smile but I just brush it off. I just leave.

I bet the pageant is going really well right now. It would be cool to see Elena crowned the winner tonight. She deserves it.

Once I get to the outside of the house I hear some noises. I try to concentrate and listen in.

"I don't want to hurt you!" My eyes go wide as I realize who's voice that was. "Why aren't you scared of me!" Who was he talking too?

I run over to where he was and I see him very close to a girl. He was... he was feeding on her.

"Stefan!" I start to run over to them scared outta my mind.

He doesn't even look over at me as he compels the girl again. "Run! Get away from me! I'll let you go!" The girl goes running into the woods and I stop right in front of my brother.

"What have you done." I say in a quiet voice. "I can't stop!" He turns to me and I could see all the veins popping out and his eyes... I've come to hate that black color.

I couldn't even react as he turns away from me and starts running into the woods, after that girl.

I run inside and look everywhere for the only other person that could stop this. I see him talking with Elena.

"Damon! It's Stefan!" I say running over to him. I don't need to say anymore because Damon goes right into protective mode, following me back outside into the woods, towards the direction Stefan was heading.

I was right on Stefan's trail when we spot him. He was clutching onto that blonde, she looked terrified. Once Damon grabs a hold of him he shoves him against a tree.

"You told me to run..." The small girl says to Stefan.

"Stefan!" I turn around to see Elena and Bonnie running over to the scene.

"What have you done!" Damon screams at Stefan as he pushes him harder against the tree. "Go get the Sheriff, Cass! You're going to need to take care of that girl!" Damon says trying to keep it in.

I look over at the blonde and I shake my head. "I haven't compelled anyone in a while, Damon!" I say almost begging him to not making me do this. I didn't want to.

"Just do it!" He says never breaking the eye contact he had with Stefan. He pushes Stefan against the tree one last time then drags him out of the forest. I get Bonnie and ELena to go get the police as I take care of the girl.

I step right in front of her and sigh. I put my hands on the sides of her head and focus my eyes. "You'll forget everything that happened today. You were sick, that's what made you disappear. You didn't feel good. You came out to get some air then you were attacked by an animal." I say . She was completely in a trance and just nods.

"An animal attacked me." I just nod. "Now stay here." I order and then I leave.

How could Stefan of let it get this bad?

Later in the night Elena had come over and did something neither Damon nor I wanted to do. She injected him with vervain, once of Alaric's little shot things.

Then Damon trapped him in the basement, the cellar where we kept all the vervain so Stefan would be too weak to try and leave. We needed the human blood to empty out of his system.

Damon and Elena are down there now watching him. Waiting for him to get better. I really hope he does. My brother almost went off the serious deep end tonight and all I did today was think that my stupid drama with Tyler was important. I'm such a bad sister. I shouldn't have relied on Damon to watch Stefan, I should've been there too. All I can do now is blame myself.

* * *

**There you go! SOrry it took so long! Please REVIEW and tell me what you're thinking! FAVORITE & FOLLOW this story. It's been fun to write, next chapter will be the first meeting with ISOBEL! review if you have any ideas i could add to my plot. thanks! **


	6. Isobel

**Thanks for the few reviews! They get me excited! **

**yayayay enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Isobel**

Last week Elena made the executive decision to let Stefan out of the cellar. I guess he's finally clean and acting like his own self again. I've been avoiding him however. I can't trust him and it hurts because he was the brother I would always lean on.

He doesn't even need me anyways, he has Elena for that now. Damon seemed to be fine with letting Stefan running free as well. They seem to be on good terms which is weird because my brothers have never been on good terms. I guess that makes me the black sheep of the family.

I really have no one to talk to except for Matt and Jeremy. But they both have their own girlfriends and besides, I can't tell them about any of this stuff. Well I could with Jeremy but I don't want our relationship to revolve around vampire stuff.

I did talk to Jer a couple of days ago about Anna. Her mom was killed, she says she knows it was John Gilbert, Jeremy's uncle. I think it makes sense because he's apparently a part of the Founder's committee.

Then that leaves Tyler, school has been very awkward. He's been trying to talk to me but now I'm ignoring him, making every single excuse I could make to avoid talking. Since he's still on bad terms with Matt too, he's made it his mission to talk to me and Matt, together.

Anyways, since Caroline had won the Miss Mystics Falls pageant we were getting ready for the parade later on. Somehow me, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler all ended up working on the same float, the one for Alaric, I mean Mr. Saltsman. The historical float was the one Caroline and the other contenders will be gathered on. I feel like Mr. Saltsman did this on purpose, he must of sensed tension.

Did I mention how Bonnie has been completely ignoring me too? Since her Grams died, me, Damon, Stefan, and Elena have been given the cold shoulder. I don't blame her though, she just doesn't want to ever be a part of this supernatural stuff, I get it. I wish I could do the same.

The float was coming along smoothly because of Tyler's amazing design. He really is great with a pencil. The construction part, however, was not my thing. I left that for the boys while I watched from the side lines.

About half an hour later I get busted for lack of participation.

"Now I know you're strong enough to pick up some wood and a hammer." I turn to Mr. Saltsman, or Alaric, or whatever I should call him and shrug.

"Relax, I'm supervising." It was suppose to be funny but he seemed uneasy. Something else must be on his mind. "Did my brother threaten you again? You see off."

"Isobel is here." Oh no. The woman Elena has been talking about all week. Her mother, his use-to-be wife. Awkward.

"I heard she's a vamp now." I say bluntly.

"She threatened me. I had to get Elena to see her. She wants the device made by Jonathan Gilbert."

"really? That piece of junk? Elena doesn't even have it though, Damon does!" I say frustrated.

"She is so different, not the woman I loved." I felt bad for Alaric, he has more drama then I do.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly. He gives me a small smile.

"Yeah, well now that you're filled in..." He hands me a hammer and smirks. "Go do some work." Right after he says that the side of the float falls on Matt.

I see Elena scream next to a woman who was smiling. I ran over and helped the guys pick up the float off of Matt's body so he could get out.

"Oh my god, Matt! We need to get you to a hospital!" Caroline practically screams into his ears.

"Fine, just drive me, it'll be quicker!" Matt says wincing at the pain he was going through. I'll I could do was stand there in shock.

"But I don't have my car!" Caroline says panicking more.

"I do, I'll take him!" Tyler says leaning down to matt about to help him up.

"No, I'll just wait for an ambulance." Matt says looking at Caroline.

"DOn't be stupid! Tyler is taking you!" She says as Tyler helps him up. I decide to take his other side.

"I'll be there too, Matt!" I say now letting the fear sink in. Caroline gives me this look but it quickly fades.

"Go!" Caroline screams and we walk for tyler's car. I take a seat in the back with Matt, holding onto him. I didn't want him to pass out or anything. I really just wanted to give him some of my blood.

"Gun it, Tyler! You're going to be just fine, Matt!" He was clutching to his shoulder and I felt really bad. Stefan better handle this bitch vampire who did this to Matty.

After three hours in the hospital, we were told he'd be okay but he'd need to stay overnight for observations. So we had to leave.

"So back to the school or you want me to drop you at home?" Tyler asks nicely but I just wasn't in the mood.

"Neither, I'll walk." I start to walk but he grabs my arm.

"Look, I'm sorry! I just don't understand why you're overreacting." Tyler had no right to be mad.

"I told you how I felt and you ignored it." I let go and walk out. I needed to find this Isobel chick.

* * *

It didn't take too long to find her, she made it easy by picking out this big ass house. I knock on the door oh so gently.

Right away a blonde boy comes to the door looking angry.

"Where's the boss lady around here?" This guy was obviously being compelled.

"Excuse me!" He gives me this look and I was about to say something else when I see her out of the corner of my eye.

"Relax, she's fine. Let her in." He sighs and lets me in. I look at the woman and take in her face. Elena does look like this woman. Freaky.

I follow her into her living room and take a seat across from her.

"So what can i help you with today, Cassandra Salvatore?" I was a little taken back.

"So you know who I am?" I ask and she lets out a small smile. "Well I have to know which vampires I'm going to find in what town. I've already had a nice chat with Stefan by the way. He's quite handsome, I can see why my daughter loves him."

What does the device do? I mean, why do you really want it?" I ask bluntly. I wasn't here for small talk.

"I see you're the curious one. Make sure Elena hands it over and I'll tell you." She liked playing games I see.

"You know Damon has it. Why do you think Elena can get it?" I ask curiously.

"I though it was obvious, I'm sure you could get it as well." She says now smirking.

We hear the doorbell ring and Isobel gets up to answer it.

"Now do you that's Stefan trying to protect Elena, or Damon?" She asks me right before opening the door.

She lets the person in.

"Come join the party. I'm quite popular today." She leads him into this room and he didn't even look surprised to see me.

"I could smell your scent a mile away, Cass. Go home." Damon says calmly and I sigh.

"I'm here for information! What are you here for?" I ask raising my voice.

"I think your brother is right, Cassandra. Let the grown ups talk." Isobel says with a smirk. I don't trust this woman one bit. Now she's going to talk to Damon?

As I walk passed him I give him a look. _Don't be stupid._

* * *

We were at the house and Bonnie was over to deactivate the device that we still know nothing about. At least it wouldn't do whatever it was suppose to do. Damon would never hand it over to Isobel if it could.

"Okay, so how do we know you actually did what we asked?" Damon asked Bonnie suspiciously.

"Because I know what I'm doing." Bonnie was so serious but I just couldn't believe anything she said.

"Thanks Bonnie." Elena says probably the only grateful one here. Bonnie hands the thing over to Elena and then quickly walks out to leave.

"Just leave me out of this for now on." Bonnie says right before exiting through our front door.

"We should head to the park then, it'll be dark soon." Elena says directing that at Damon and Stefan. Elena sighs. "The quicker I do this, the quicker she'll be gone."

"I'm coming with you guys." I announce and I see both my brothers tense up.

"No, you're not." damon says and Stefan nods along. "I'd say Damon is right on this one, Cassie. It'd be better if you stay away.

"Whatever."

So they went to see Isobel and I decided to go to the Grill.

The same usual crowd was here, which happened to include Tyler. Oh great, and there were no seats open either. Tyler makes eye contact with me and I do the only thing I could. I hide.

I see Matt at one of the tables cleaning up the mess.

"Hey Matt! How's work?" I ask sounding enthusiastic. "Good, what's up with you?" He asks me curiously. I look back over at Tyler and see him looking at us.

"I understand now." Matt says looking over at Tyler as well. "You want this table? It's just about clean." I nod and he heads back into the kitchen. I really wasn't that hungry. Well, for human food at least. WHat i really wanted was some blood. I think I could hold off for a little bit longer.

"Hey." I look up and see Tyler just as he takes the seat across from me.

"I honestly can't do this right now, Tyler. You can't pretend like we're good." I say looking back down at my hands.

"I said I'm sorry! It was a stupid mistake and I get that now! I can't stand you and Matt hating me." I sigh and look back up at his face. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"No one hates you, Tyler. We just can't forget about what happened." I say in a calm voice.

"I like you, cassie. Whatever the hell our relationship is, I don't want to make it any worse." I look into his eyes and I really want to compel him to see if he was telling the truth. But somehow, I didn't feel like I had to.

"I care about you, Tyler. But whatever this is, it's going to take some time." I give him a small smile.

"We could go back to being friends with..." I cut him off right there.

"Those aren't real friends so no. I want to be able to talk to you though." He gets up and gets really close to me. His warm smile made me smile as well.

"Thank you." I close my eyes as he gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Just give Matt more time." I say.

* * *

I enter Stefan's room and give him a small smile.

"I'm sorry Stefan." He looks at me and raises a brow.

"For what?" He asks and I sigh.

"For how I've been treating you lately. If that happened to me, I'd probably been a lot worse then you."

"I love you, Cass." I smile at that and he gives me a warm hug. "Love you too, bro." We let go and I get all serious on him.

"so how'd tonight go?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"I'm honestly worried now."

"Did Isobel pull something?" I ask getting worried.

"She said the only reason Damon gave Elena the device was because he's in love with her." I honestly wasn't surprised by that statement.

"Do you believe that?" I ask seriously.

"I'm not sure." I sigh. I could feel Damon's presence on the other side of the door. I frown a little because I actually did feel a little bad for Damon.

"You're the better guy, Stefan. Elena knows that." i say trying to reassure him but also try to rub it in Damon's face. I hope he could hear me. After all he's ever done to me, he doesn't deserve to be happy.

I give Stefan another hug then head to my room. Coincidentally, I ran into Damon on my way there.

* * *

**UPDATE YAY!**

**sorry it took so long! Review if you're still reading!**


	7. Founder's Day

**Sorry it took so long! It was very long! Look forward to new characters showing up in the next couple of chapters!**

**Season 2 here we go**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Founder's Day****  
**

It was Founder's Day and I wasn't the least bit excited. It was not my favorite day, over 100 years ago I'd probably say it was. However, things change. I hated that we had to get dressed up in these clothes from when I was 12.

They were for our parade. Caroline, Elena, and all the other pageant girls will be wearing the very best looking dresses from way back then. The rest of us are dressed as normal folks from 1864.

"Cassie! Let's go to school!" I see Stefan leaning against my bedrooms door frame with his infamous smile.

"You just took that out of your closet, didn't you?" His clothes screamed 1864 Stefan.

"I wore this at the first Founder's ball, actually. You look great, considering..." He smirks and I just shake my head. I honestly did not miss these clothes.

"It's weird wearing this. Where's Damon?" I ask getting off topic.

"I think he's already at the school." He says not really sounding interested.

"You're still worried, aren't you?" I could read my brother like a book. He sighs. "I'll always worry. Let's go." I nod and we head for the school.

Only a couple of dozen students were dressed up. Not everyone was in the parade. I still thought we all looked pretty good, considering. I'm not sure if I'd want to of had some of these people with me in 1864.

"Oh my god, Cassie! You look so good! It's like you should of been from the old times." Caroline had no idea... I give her a small smile. She thinks were like best friends or something because me and Matt have been getting closer.

"You look gorgeous too, girl!" Fake it 'till you make it. "Ready for the parade?" I ask and she nods. I chuckle as she runs off. I really do envy her happiness. She is so naive though.

I see the parade was getting set up so I knew I'd have to be in Alaric's room soon. He was making us all meet up in his classroom.

For some reason, I had just gotten an uneasy feeling. I look around and notice Damon talking to Mrs. Lockwood. I was about to listen in when I see Ana walk by. Now I knew she was up to something.

I start to follow her until I'm caught off guard.

"I like the clothes." I see Tyler smirking and I give him a small smile. By the time I look back over for Ana, she was gone.

"I think you could have passed as a soldier in 1860." I say giving my full attention back to Tyler. He looked really hot.

"Let's head to Saltsman's room."

"Sure, so how's the thing with Matt going?" I ask as we head inside the school.

He sighs. "I think you need to talk to him for me." He says and I nod.

"I'll get him and Caroline to come to the Grill tonight, before the big speech." He gives me a warm smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

The parade was nice. At the end Jeremy told me about how Ana's mom, Pearl, had been killed. Now I know Ana is up to something.

I was suppose to meet Tyler, Caroline, and Matt at the Grill like right about now but it couldn't wait, I had to find out what that nosey vampire was up to. I followed Ana all the way off to the outskirts of town. I'm guessing to the house she was living in.

I could sense a lot more people here. I tried to concentrate on the conversation happening inside.

"We're doing it tonight, Anna. You can't stop this!" A guy with a deep voice seemed so focused for something.

"What's this suppose to accomplish? Just leave here and never look back!" Ana's strain in her voice made me think there was something bigger happening here.

"We're killing the founding families tonight, during the fireworks. Come on, Ana, no one will ever notice until it's all done. Will leave then..." Oh no, this guy had some serious plans.

I race back into town and look for Stefan and Damon. They were no where to be found! Ugh! I have to get Matt, Tyler, and Caroline to safety then.

I head over to the Grill quickly and see Matt shooting daggers at Tyler, he looked really uncomfortable. At least they were safe. I see Ana walk pass me and walk over to Jeremy who was in a corner. Maybe she did care after all. I could only have faith that she'd keep him safe.

I walk over to my friends with a fake smile. I had to act cool.

"Sorry I'm late!" I say as I make my way between Tyler and Matt.

"Try an hour late!" I ignore Tyler's rudeness.

"It's kind of a dull night here, don't you guys think?" Everyone looks at me weird but then Caroline smiles.

"Cassie, you are totally right! We need some action!" She was enthusiastic, which at this moment, I was thankful for.

"Tyler, you take your friends and head home." I was a little startled by the Mayor saying that out of the blue but I agreed. I also thought he might know something about tonight.

"Don't tell me what to do, dad." Tyler says bluntly and I sigh.

"Son, just take Caroline, Cassie, and Matt and leave. Now." The Mayor knew something. I could see tyler clenching his fists. He had too much anger towards his father.

"Sounds like a good idea. Tyler, let's go." I say as I take his hand to calm him down. He looks at me and slowly gives in.

"Fine, let's go."

"Thank you." By that time, Tyler was dragging me outside with Caroline and Matt close behind. We were in his car in a matter of seconds. I really wanted to go back to find my brothers, but I couldn't leave these guys alone.

"Your dad seemed worried, Tyler." Caroline points out so obviously.

"He thinks he's better than everyone. I'm sure he just didn't want me to embarrass him or something." Tyler sounded aggravated. He starts driving with Caroline riding shot gun and me and Matt in the back.

"So I think this is a good time to bring up the giant elephant in here." I say changing the topic.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asks me and Caroline cuts in.

"She's talking about how messed up your and Tyler's friendship is. You guys are suppose to be best friends! So stop fighting." Thank god for Caroline, I'm starting to realize how much she actually cares about people.

I could hear the fireworks behind us start to go off. I smile right up until the point when I get this sharp pain in my head. It causes me to scream loudly. What was happening?!

"What is that?!" Tyler was getting the same pain as me but I couldn't look up anymore.

"Tyler! The road!" The pain was unbearable. Why could Tyler feel this too?!

oh no...

"Cassie!" Matt tries to hold me but I couldn't...

"Make it stop!" Tyler had let go of the wheel after his last cry for help. His screams were killing me but then it all goes blank.

"Cassie! Wake up!" I slowly open my eyes to see Matt and Tyler standing above me. I was on the ground, in the road. I look back and see the car was against a tree.

I see Caroline with tears in her eyes. What happened?!

"You're going to be okay!" Tyler says coming down to me. I try to give him a small smile but my brain was not strong enough for me to do anything.

I barely see Caroline pass out behind the guys. Then it all goes blank again...

* * *

My eyes flutter and the first thing I notice are the beeps.

I felt someone holding my hand so I look up at them. It was Matt.

"Matty?" My voice was so weak, what the hell!?

"Hey! You're gonna be fine. Everything will be okay." He was so calm and caring.

"How's Caroline?!" I ask remembering her passing out.

I see him frown. "She's in surgery." I felt so bad.

"And Tyler? Where is he?!" I remembered he got that same strange pain as me.

"He was with me but then his mom called. His father was killed last night." Oh no... Those vampires, did they get what they wanted after all?

I have to talk to my brothers.

"Can you help me up? I have to go check on my brothers." I say trying to pull myself up.

"Cassie, I'm right here." I look up and see Stefan at the door frame.

I was about to ask Matt to give us a minute but he seemed to get the gist and went to go check in with Sheriff Forbes.

Stefan takes a seat next to me and gives me a weak smile.

"I heal quickly, you know. Let's get out of here!" I say trying to get up again but he stops me immediately.

"I know that but the doctor's don't. Apparently you got hit pretty bad." I sigh.

"What happened last night, Stefan? That pain was awful." I say knowing that he got it too, I'm sure all vampires did.

"It was the device. It went off."

"Which means Bonnie didn't disable it." I was fuming now. That little witch...

"Jonathan Gilbert and his people captured all the vampires that fell to the device. They burned them in a basement." I start to put things together.

"Tyler's dad?" I ask knowing the answer.

He nods. "Elena saved me and then we saved damon at the last minute." I couldn't even imagine the night Stefan had then.

"So they all died?" He nods.

"Including Ana..." Oh no, Jeremy...

"How's Damon holding up then? I ask somewhat worried. He's a dick but he's still my brother.

"Damon is... Damon. He'll be just fine." Figures...

"I'll spend the night here to make sure Caroline is okay. Tell Damon I'm glad he's okay." Stefan gives me a small smile.

"I'll come back in the morning." I'm glad I always have Stefan to lean on. He heads out my room passing Matt who makes his way back to my side.

"Caroline's mom said she is doing okay. She went through surgery pretty well." I nod. I was thankful. Caroline never deserved to be in the cross fires of all of this.

"I'm glad to hear. How are you doing with all oft this Matt?" I asked concerned mostly about him at this time. He's been through a lot.

"I'm freaking out. I don't understand what happened to you and Tyler. I was losing my mind when you and Caroline went into the ambulance. I really just want this all to be over." He was so frustrated and I felt so bad.

I wanted to get up and give him a hug. He has no idea what really went on last night.

"You should head home, Matt. Get some sleep." I try to persuade him but he simply takes a seat in the chair next to my bed and grabs my hand.

"I'll stay here until Caroline is allowed visitors." He gives me a small smile and I squeeze his hand so he knew how much I appreciated this all.

About an hour later Matt falls asleep. I really wanted to go check on Caroline but I knew her mom would be right next to her. I feel the vibration of my phone and look at it. One text from tyler. I hope he's okay.

-_There's a wake for my dad tomorrow. 10. please be there. I need someone here.-_

I couldn't help but shed a tear. It's like Tyler enhanced my emotions to the limit.

* * *

When I woke up I noticed Matt was gone. I check my phone and notice five missed calls from Stefan. I was about to call him when I see the time. I jump out of the bed and run directly into Matt.

"Cassie! Should you be out of bed?!" He asks trying to regain his balance. I notice the bag in his hands, it had to of been from my brother.

"What's that?" I ask curiously.

"Your brother asked me to give it to you." He hands it to me and I raise a brow.

"Why couldn't Stefan of just dropped it off himself?" I ask and Matt gives me a weird look.

"Not Stefan, Damon did." Well that's a surprise. I smile when I check what's inside.

"I'm going to go change real quick then we're going to Tyler's wake for his father." I say heading for the bathroom.

"How'd you know about that? I was gonna go after I checked on you and Caroline." I put on the dress real quick then join him back in the room. I give him a small smile.

"How is Caroline?" I ask wondering myself.

"She's sleeping but she's stable." I take a deep breath and start dragging Matt out of the building. I couldn't stay in this hospital anymore.

It didn't take that long to get to the Lockwood's estate. There were cars and people everywhere.

"What the hell am I suppose to say? I've been a jerk to him lately." Matt was getting nervous as we got closer to the front door where Tyler was greeting people.

"Just pay your respects." I say casually as we get to the door.

Matt walks in front of me.

"I'm sorry about your dad, man." Tyler nods and then they share a very short hug. "Thanks man." Tyler turns his attention to me and I give him a very weak smile.

I wrap my arms around him. He slowly gives into it. I honestly didn't want to let go.

"If you need anything, no matter when, let me know." He lets go and nods his head.

"Thank you. I'll meet up with you guys later." I didn't want to leave him but I knew he had to thank more people for coming.

Me and Matt walk around more into the house.

"I've been in this house over a hundred times, this is the first time it's felt gloomy and dark." Matt states and I couldn't help but I agree.

"YOu know, if you asked me, this house always screamed showy." I turn to Damon and ignore his comment as I wrap my arms around him. So I do care, a lot. Matt glares at Damon then walks over to some other kids giving us privacy.

"I'm glad you're okay. I heard you had a rough night." I say sounding sympathetic. He gives me a face.

"It's going to get rougher, Cass." I question what exactly he was saying.

"Did i miss something?" I ask and he nods.

"Katherine is back in town." I froze. She can't seriously be back. "She scared John away. Pretended to be Elena and I'm pretty sure she's going to be here soon." Damon says like he was expecting nothing from her.

"Good news though, Carol asked me to take over the Vampire Committee." I roll my eyes at him.

"A little sympathy here, Damon."

"Hey, I saw Mayor Lockwood die. Well... actually..." My eyes go wide, Damon didn't even have to say it for me to know where this was going.

"What exactly did you do?" I ask hoping he wouldn't say it.

"He didn't suffer, okay..." Damon killed Tyler's father, what the hell is wrong with him. I was about to say something when he cuts me off. "Who is that guy?"

I turn and look in the direction his eyes were facing. I see the good looking guy talking to Tyler and then all the memories come flooding back into my head and I freeze.

"Mason..." Damon looks at me funny.

"What?" I look back at Mason and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I'll catch you at the house.." I say walking in a different direction then where he was.

"Get Katherine out of the damn house!" Damon yells at me but I hurry and find Matt. I couldn't let Mason Lockwood see me. I'm such an idiot. How did I not put the pieces all together when I got here?!

"Matt!" I see Matt with Bonnie and I feel out of place.

"Matt, can you give us a minute." He just nods and I'm forced to face Bonnie. It wouldn't be that bad if I decided to run for it.

"I'm sorry." She says but I had a hard time believing her.

"Really? Because you almost got my brother killed. In fact, both of them. Hell, you almost got Caroline killed." I say trying not to scream in her face.

"I helped save Damon and I would never hurt Caroline. You have to understand that I was thinking about keeping the people I loved safe." I scoff.

"Elena? She is safe, Bonnie! She's always been safe with Stefan. The real danger would have been if Stefan couldn't have protected her because he was dead!" I didn't want to make a scene so I try to calm down.

"I hope you'll be able to forgive me at some point." That was the last thing she said before she left. I sigh. She's a witch, Cassie.

Matt comes back over looking worried.

"Everything okay?" I nod.

"We need to get our drink on or something!" I smile because I knew just the right room. I quickly grab a bottle of tequila and then we head to the dining room. IT was separated from the wake.

It looked like Tyler had beat us here though, plus he had some more liquor choices.

"I'm surprised you're still here, don't you have a girlfriend or something to check on?" Tyler was in no mood and it seemed like he didn't want to see Matt at the moment.

Matt didn't look pleased by that comment. tyler grins and takes another large sip from the bottle.

"YOu know, my dad was a dick. A sucky father. How am I suppose to be upset that he's dead?" Tyler was in a pretty bad state of mind. There was nothing we could do about it.

I've had to deal with death for over 150 years. I've never had a problem accepting it, but then again, I've never really had to deal with the people who were affected by the death.

Tyler gets up and leaves. I turn to Matt.

"So the father son relationship was bad?" I ask Matt and he nods.

"One of the worst." I sigh. "I think it's about time I go check on Caroline. Want to come?" He asks but I nod no.

"Tell her I say 'hello" He nods then leaves. I enter the main room and notice most people were leaving. I see a door open that I've never been in. Curiosity takes over as I walk in.

"Tyler?" I see him just staring hard at the big desk in the room. All of a sudden this anger takes a hold of him and he shoves everything off the desk then starts hitting things.

"Tyler!" His mom comes running into the room and then another person. My heart sinks as I try to hide myself. I did not need this right now.

"You should head home, miss." Mason looks at me and all of a sudden I see the startledness in his eyes. He quickly brushes it off and turns his attention back to Tyler.

I just leave right then. I was worried about tyler but I couldn't stay, the whole Mason thing was going to ruin me. Just great.

Katherine, now Mason. Who's next?

* * *

I was walking home now, it was almost ten. I had spent a couple of hours just talking to Jeremy about the whole vampire thing after I left the Lockwood's.

With Ana dead, he wasn't just sad, but still very confused. He said that he had read Elena's diary and that it wasn't enough. I almost told him too much however. I honestly couldn't let anyone know what I truly knew, it could change everything.

I have faith that Jeremy will be okay.

I was about half a mile away from the house, basically meaning I was walking in the woods.

I hear some noises and stop immediately. I take a deep breath having a pretty good guess of who it was.

"I'm glad it's not a full moon." I say as i turn around to face the person. I knew it. "It's been a while, Mason. You look great." In reality, he didn't look like the guy I knew a couple years ago. He looked older and maturer and more... dangerous.

"I know everything about you now, just so you know." I nod knowing that he would.

"I figured you'd find a reason." I say and he gets closer to me.

"No Cass, I found THE reason." I look down at my shoes. I wanted him to get passed this. "Why are you here, Cassie?" He asks me and I didn't know what to say.

"Why are you here, Mason?" I ask knowing that was a stupid question. He wouldn't tell me the truth.

"The mayor was my brother, I think that slipped your mind." He was right, but I knew there was more to it.

"My brothers are here. I'm living here with them. I'm going to school." I say finally looking back at him. I could see it now.

"I'm guessing you know what I am." He says seeming confident.

"Mason, I knew since the first day we met. It wasn't until earlier that I realized you triggered it." I wonder what the transformation has done to him.

"It was an accident." It's like he wanted me to believe him. I nod because I did. He gets even closer to me and I look into his eyes again. They are just as pretty as all those years ago.

"You look exactly the same." He says letting a small smile leave his face.

"You look older. Mason, I know who you came here with though, it wasn't hard to put two and two together. And since I know her, I know exactly what you're after." I say standing up straighter, I wasn't going to let him take me over.

"Excuse me? My brother just died, Cassie!" His act wasn't going to get me.

"I'm sorry for what happened. But you should give me a little more credit. SHe may have said things you wanted to hear, but you can't trust her, Mason." Now that I think about it, she could have been a part of his transformation.

"Like I should be taking advice from you..." He says in a quiet yet firm voice.

"I know her better than you, Mason. Her motives are predictable and she'll do whatever she pleases." He shakes his head and then moves one step closer. Too close.

He looks down at me. "I forgive you." His tone was serious but I didn't follow.

"What are you talking about?" I ask and he moves his hand to cup my cheek.

"I forgive you for leaving me. I understand now. But just because I've grown older, doesn't mean I don't feel the same." What? Did he just say...

"After all this time?" I did what I did to you so you could forget me! I couldn't let you trigger the curse because of me. I was a danger magnet." I could feel tears reaching my eyes. I was suppose to be stronger than this.

"It looks like the curse was going to happen no matter what." He was calm now but I couldn't take it.

I step back so I was out of his grasp. "There's a full moon in a couple of days." I say still trying to hold back tears.

"I know." He sighs and I just shake my head.

"I have to go home." I start walking but he stops me one last time.

"Tyler, huh? You have a thing for Lockwood's, I guess."

Finally the tears fall as I continue walking. Did he think he was being funny. God, I missed Mason so much but I didn't ever intend on seeing him again, especially like this. She corrupted him forever. Maybe it's about time she gets a visit.

Once I make it home I hear a loud sound. Was that glass breaking?

I enter the living room and see Damon pull out another glass and some scotch.

"Hey..." I say cautiously as I walk closer to him. He looks at me but continues to drink. What the hell did I miss?

"What the hell happened to you, Damon?"

"Katherine." That one word from his mouth said it all.

I knew if Damon ran into her again something like this would happen. "She tries to break people, Damon. Don't let her." I say sternly.

"She didn't even love me. She didn't even care. It was always Stefan." This depression was going to consume, but i don't know what to do.

I was about to say something when he cuts in. "I kissed Elena tonight." My eyes go wide.

"Why would you do that?!"

"She said the same thing. She will always love Stefan." I was about to go over and give my heart broken brother a hug until he made one last comment.

"She probably hates me now, I killed Jeremy." My mouth drops and he waves me off. "Relax, I noticed he was wearing his ring thingy before I snapped his neck." How could he be okay with this?

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Damon, you were making progress. You were becoming a better person." I was so disappointed.

"I screwed up, okay?" He was so wasted.

"I hadn't forgiven you for what you did to me, but i was coming around. Damon, how could you?" The tears were forming again.

"Well that's what I do, I screw things up. What do you want from me, Cassandra?"

"I expected more." I couldn't look at him anymore. I was so hurt right now from not just this, but everything that happened today. Mason, Katherine, Mason, I feel like the only people keeping me here now are Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy. Not either of my brothers, that's for sure.

"Goodnight, Cassie." I see him take another drink and take a seat. I head to my room.

It's only going to get worse from here.

* * *

**That was a freaking long chapter!**

**Please REVIEW so I know I'm writing this for someone.**

**Look forward to some fun flashbacks involving Cassie and Mason. YAY!**


End file.
